Broken Hearts
by FaithinBones
Summary: He'd been told that hearts couldn't be broken. He knew better.
1. Chapter 1

AddictedtoBones29 prompt: Can you do one where Hannah walks in on Booth comforting Brennan and as she is watching them through the doorway Angela appears and hints at how in love they look blah blah blah...?

As usual, I've put my own twist into the idea.

This takes place towards the end of the Doctor in the Photo. This chapter is very AU.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the truck, soaking wet, water streaming down her face, Brennan turned to Booth, "I got the signal, Booth. I don't want to have any regrets."

Realizing what Brennan was trying to tell him, Booth realized that he was caught up in a nightmare and unable to escape it, "Um, I'm with someone Bones and Hannah. . . she's not a consolation prize. I love her."

Brennan hearing Booth's words bowed her head and cried.

Booth, feeling tears in his own eyes, watched helplessly as the woman he loved break his heart again just like he'd just done to hers. Desperate to make her understand, Booth continued, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but those are the facts."

Nodding her head sadly, Brennan realized that she'd waited too long and now she'd lost the person she now wanted but could not have, "I understand. I missed my chance. My whole world turned upside down. I can adjust."

Desperate to believe that, Booth replied, "I did."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Booth walked into his apartment to find Hannah sitting on the couch, watching TV. Seeing how wet Booth was, Hannah frowned, "What happened to you? How'd you get so wet?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth flippantly replied, "It's raining outside in case you didn't notice."

Frowning, Hannah watched Booth walk into the bedroom. Listening to drawers being opened and slammed shut, she knew something upsetting had happened and as usual he wasn't going to tell her what it was. Leaving the couch, Hannah walked in to the bedroom and over to the bathroom. Peering in through the open doorway, she could see that Booth was stripping his wet clothes from his shivering body.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Turning and staring at Hannah, Booth shook his head, "No, thanks."

Sighing, Hannah turned and returned to the living room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tossing and turning, Booth couldn't settle down. The deeper the night became the more disturbed he became. "How did this happen? I don't understand. She told me that she couldn't change. She didn't want to take a chance. I've found someone else. . . She changed her mind. . . I can't believe this is happening. What am I going to do?"

That phrase became a mantra stuck in his mind for the rest of the night, "What am I going to do?"

The next morning, exhausted, Booth rose from his bed and hobbled around the room, gathering his clothes and shoes and carrying them into the bathroom. Hannah opening her eyes watched Booth with concern. Worried, she saw the haggard look on his face and again wondered what had happened the previous evening to bring such turmoil to her lover.

Finished dressing, Booth walked out into the bedroom, glanced at Hannah and left. Hannah now worried that whatever had happened was even more serious than she first surmised, waited until she heard the apartment door open and close and then sat up. Sitting in bed, Hannah stared at the dresser and tried to decide what to do about Booth. Her lover was a very private individual who didn't share himself with her. He kept all of the things that weren't related to them from her. When they'd first started seeing each other, she hadn't cared; but, as the months passed she saw it as an example of how Booth claimed to love her and yet kept her at arm's length. Sighing, Hannah decided that maybe it was time to reconsider all of her options.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Booth spent the morning in his office with his door closed. He'd done nothing that might be construed as work. His mind still in turmoil, Booth was desperate to understand the bizarre twist that his life had just taken. Afraid that he was destroying something he desperately wanted and yet afraid to do anything to save it; Booth finally stood up, grabbed his badge and gun from the desk drawer and left his office.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo o o

Arriving at the Lab, Booth made his way to Brennan's office. Walking up to the doorway, Booth stopped and watched Brennan. Her head was bowed down and she seemed to be staring at the top of her desk.

Clearing his throat, Booth asked, "Bones, can I talk to you?"

Sighing, Brennan looked up and attempted to smile, "Yes, of course."

Walking over to her desk, Booth looked down at Brennan and asked, "What you said last night? I need to really understand what you were saying to me, Bones. . . . You said you missed your chance. I need to make sure I understand what that means."

Shaking her head, Brennan stood up and crossed her arms, "Booth, you made it clear to me last night that you're with Hannah. Why talk about it?"

Swallowing, Booth replied, "All I ever wanted was you Bones. From the first time I met you, you took my breath away. We got off on the wrong foot and it took us quite awhile to get that out of our systems; but, we became friends. Real friends, not just work friends. I . . . I grew to love you Bones." Laughing bitterly, he shook his head, "If I'm going to be honest, I loved you the first time I saw you. You just . . . anyway, over the years my love for you just kept getting stronger and I knew that you didn't love me; so, I tried to ignore my feelings. I tried really hard."

Biting her lips, Brennan walked around her desk, towards the door. Booth, catching her hand, begged her, "Please Bones, let me talk to you. I need to talk to you."

Stopping, Brennan stood where she was, her back to Booth. Seeing that she was going to stay, Booth continued, "I had that brain tumor and everyone told me that the love I felt for you was fake. Sweets kept telling me it was just a dream, that I'd soon fall out of love with you because what I felt wasn't real. . . . Bones, it was real. I swear it was always real. That dream didn't make me fall in love with you. It just focused my love for you, that's all. I know you thought my dream made me fall in love with you and that it wasn't real either; but, it was. . . . Then I started to feel desperate. I wanted you and I couldn't seem to get you to see that we were meant to be together. I panicked and I pushed you. I don't know why I panicked; I just did. It was stupid. I should have waited and given you more time to see that you could trust me. I know you don't trust love and I should have helped you to see that you could trust me to love you and never leave you; but, I screwed the whole thing up. I'm sorry."

Seeing Brennan standing stiffly in front of him, Booth lowered his head, "When you told me you couldn't take a chance, that you didn't have my heart, I heard you tell me that you could never love me. That's what I heard Bones. You broke my heart and I decided to move on. You told me that you didn't want me and I needed someone to want me Bones. No one has ever wanted me, never . . . Then you told me that you were going to Maluku. I knew then that you meant what you said. You really didn't want me; so, since the Army wanted me back, I just left too. I didn't have anything to keep me here and I left. . . . I found Hannah and I thought I'd found that person that did want me. I fell in love with her because she told me she wanted me and I believed her . . . I do love her you know; it's just that I love you too. I can't not love you. I love you so much and even though I love Hannah, my love for you is more than that. I love you enough to die for you, Bones . . . What I want to know is do you love me? Do you really love me or am I wrong and you were telling me something else last night?"

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Booth gripped them tightly, "Tell me Bones, please."

Turning, Brennan looked at the desperate expression on his face and replied, "I do love you, Booth. I . . ."

Grabbing her into his arms, Booth hugged her, "Bones, I made a mistake." Laughing, he shook his head, "Hell, I've made more mistakes than I can count; but, Bones, please let me fix this. I want to give us a chance, give me the chance to fix this. I need to find a way to talk to Hannah and I need to do it today. . . . "

Breaking his hold, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, you're with Hannah, it's too late for us."

Stepping back, Booth shook his head, "Please don't say that Bone. Please. Hannah was a mistake. It isn't too late for us. Just let me fix this."

Shaking her head, Brennan felt the tears start to fall, "It is too late. I can't let you throw Hannah away for me. I don't really know how to love you and Hannah does. It's for the best, Booth."

Tears streaming down his face, Booth shook his head, "Why do you keep breaking my heart, Bones? Why?"

Turning, Brennan turned and walked out of her office. Booth watching her leave dashed his hands across his face, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Swallowing hard, Booth slowly left Brennan's office.

Angela, having watched the entire scene play out before her, knew that something momentous had just happened. Though the glass walls had given her a perfect view she'd been unable to hear anything; but, it didn't matter. The dam had started to break; but, for some reason, it seemed that Brennan stopped it. Angela didn't understand why and she didn't care. She was going to fix this. She'd had enough and she was going to fix this.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok. This was originally going to be a one shot; but, to do it justice it can't be. I hope this sounds interesting. It will be a short story I can promise you that. Reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you think of this story. Thanks.

This story will consist of three chapters. I plan to update Monday and then finish this story Tuesday.

A/N: I almost didn't post this story because it's very angsty and I know a lot of readers hate that. I decided to go ahead and let you see it anyways. I decided that someone might be interested in it so here it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks so much for giving my story a chance. I know a lot of you hate angst so I appreciate you trying this story any way. This story will finish up tomorrow.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lying to Cam, Angela told Cam that she had a terrible toothache and that she was going to the dentist. After leaving the Lab, Angela drove over to the NBC station on Nebraska Avenue. Confident that she could fix her friends, Angela walked into the lobby and told the receptionist who she was and who she wanted to see. Waiting, Angela watched people enter and exit the Lobby.

Hearing that Angela was waiting for her in the Lobby, Hannah left the editing room and walked over to reception to see why Angela was visiting her.

"Angela, what are you doing here?"

Attempting to seem non-threatening, Angela smiled, "I discovered something very important this morning that I think you need to know."

Interested, Hannah pointed down the hall, "Let's go to my office."

Following Hannah, Angela studied the art work on the walls and considered them to be just average. Arriving in Hannah's office, Angela followed her over to her couch and sat down.

Placing her hands on her knees, Hannah asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

Shaking her head, Angela licked her bottom lip, "So this morning, Booth came over to the Lab and saw Bren. That's pretty noteworthy because he really hasn't been at the Lab very much since he got back from Afghanistan."

Nodding her head, Hannah replied, "He says he doesn't feel comfortable over there."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela continued, "I don't know if you know it; but, Bren and Booth are close friends, I mean they have been best friends for years now."

Puzzled, Hannah replied, "Actually I do know that. Seeley says that you, Jack and he are probably Temperance's only real friends."

Frowning, Angela bit her bottom lip. "Look I'm just going to say this. No matter how I try to word this it's not going to be pleasant; so, I'm just going to say it. It will be like a Band Aid you know? It's going to hurt like hell when you pull it off so it's just better to rip it off and feel the pain all at once instead of. . . "

A little impatient, Hannah interrupted Angela, "Just say what you want to say, Angela."

Nodding her head, Angela responded, "Okay, Brennan and Booth love each other. They have for years. The only reason they're not together right now is because they've been scared to death to give each other their hearts. Their childhoods were a nightmare and . . . they had a little misunderstanding a few months ago and while Booth was in Afghanistan he met you and because he and Brennan weren't on the best of terms at the time, he . . . well he turned to you."

Shaking her head, Hannah smiled, "You're wrong, Angela. Seeley loves Temperance as a friend not as man would love a woman. She's more like a sister to him."

Laughing bitterly, Angela shook her head, "Okay, you need proof, I get it. This morning Booth and Brennan had a little talk in Bren's office. I was walking by and I saw it and I knew you needed to see it too." Taking her phone out of her purse, she hit the Photos icon, tapped the last picture and handed the phone to Hannah.

Hannah, watching the video play out on Angela's phone, moved her left hand to her mouth and gaped. Watching it play to the end, Hannah stared at the phone for a few minutes. Finally sighing, Hannah nodded her head, "Alright, I see."

Anxious, Angela took her phone back and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Pursing her mouth, Hannah replied, "I'm not sure yet."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo o o

Booth, his emotions in turmoil knew he couldn't return to work. Feeling like his last chance at happiness was now gone, he was unsure what to do. He did know that he couldn't continue to live with Hannah. No matter what the future held for him, he couldn't live with someone when he really wanted someone else. He felt that Hannah was the victim in all of this mess and he couldn't let her continue to be. He'd tried his best to love her and he'd thought he'd moved on; but, hearing Brennan tell him that she loved him had destroyed any hope he had that he could move on without her.

Returning home, Booth waited for Hannah to return home. As the afternoon, wore on, Booth became more despondent. He'd always prided himself on the fact that he was resilient. When he was slapped down, he always stood back up. When someone beat the shit out of him, he ignored the pain. When he tried to give his heart to someone and they refused it, he'd move on. He'd moved on from Rebecca, from Tessa and he'd tried to move on from Brennan. This time was different. This time it hurt more than he thought possible.

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving home early, Hannah found Booth sitting in his recliner, staring at the ceiling, a half empty bottle of beer sitting on his lap. Moving to stand next to him, Hannah looked down, "Seeley, we need to talk."

Sliding his eyes, towards her, Booth nodded his head, "Sure, I think we do too."

Holding up her hand, Hannah responded, "I've been offered an overseas assignment and I'm taking it. It's probably good for at least two years. I just want you to know that I was offered this job three weeks ago and I've been thinking about it ever since. I thought about what you want and what I want and I know that you'll agree with me that what we want in life are not the same things."

Staring dully at Hannah, Booth nodded his head.

Leaning over she kissed him and then straightened up. "I love you Seeley; but, not enough to give you what you want. I'm going to pack up my stuff and I'm going to move out tonight. It's for the best don't you think so?"

Frowning, Booth replied, "Alright."

Seeing that Booth was dull from the beer he'd been drinking and the lack of sleep from the night before, Hannah patted his arm, "We had fun, Seeley. It just wasn't meant to be."

Turning, she walked into the bedroom and pulled her luggage out of the bottom of Booth's closet. Packing everything that belonged to her she walked over to Booth's dresser and pulled open the drawer he kept his t-shirts in. Smiling, Hannah removed a FBI t-shirt from the drawer and placed it in her luggage.

Carrying her bags, one by one to the front door, Hannah finally picked up her purse and jacket and walked back to the recliner. Bending over, Hannah patted Booth's shoulder, "Bye Seeley."

Not looking up, Booth continued to stare at his half empty bottle of beer.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading my story. This is the last chapter. Let me know what you think of it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth spent most of the evening sitting on his recliner staring at the floor or at the clock on his wall. Feeling like he had lost total control of his life, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do anymore. He'd been depressed before; but, this time he felt like a gray cloud had enveloped him and there was no hope of seeing through it.

Around 2 a.m., Booth moved to his bedroom and had lain down. Staring at the ceiling, he thought about the mistakes he's made with his life over the last several months and couldn't see how things were going to improve anytime soon. Finally closing his eyes, Booth fell into a restless sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving in her office, Angela made sure that Jack hadn't followed her in and hurried over to her desk. Taking her phone out of her purse, Angela called the NBC station and asked to speak to Hannah. Waiting, Angela stared at the painting she'd started of her son, Michael. Smiling, Angela's thoughts were interrupted by Hannah.

"What can I do for you Angela?"

Hearing a sad tone in Hannah's voice, Angela asked, "I was wondering what you decided to do with the information I gave you."

Snorting, Hannah replied, "Yeah, ok, I've accepted a new overseas assignment. I'm leaving in a few days. I'll be gone for about two years if not longer. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Look Hannah. . ."

Interrupting Angela, Hannah shook her head, "I get it Angela. You want your friends to get together and I was the obstacle in their path. I may not like your tactics; but, I get it. I have no intention of staying in a relationship with a man who loves someone else. I'm not stupid and I'm not crazy. I have enough excitement in my life I don't need to add to it."

"So Booth. . . ."

"I moved out last night. It's been interesting knowing you Angela. I'm sure you'll understand if you never hear from me again." Ending her call, Hannah dropped her phone on her desk and stared at the picture she had of Booth sitting on her desk. Picking it up, she moved her index finger down the side of his face and tried to smile. Feeling tears escape the pools in her eyes, she placed the picture back down on the desk, booted up her PC and started doing research on the leaders and the political system in Morocco.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo o

Staring at her phone, Angela finally placed it on her desk top and stood up. Leaving her office, Angela walked over to Brennan's office and peered in to see if her friend was there. Seeing Brennan staring at a photograph she held in her hand, Angela took a deep breath and entered the office.

"Hey Sweetie."

Looking up, Brennan placed the photo face down on her desk and asked, "Did you need something Angela?"

Standing next to the couch, Angela placed her hands behind her back, "I just got off the phone with Hannah. We, uh. . . well we talk once in awhile and she told me something very interesting."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan stared at her friend with an expressionless face.

Biting her bottom lip, Angela cleared her throat, "She told me that she has a new assignment overseas. She's going to be leaving in a few days and won't be back for at least two years."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "What about Booth?"

Shaking her head, Angela replied, "Hannah said she moved out of his apartment last night. I guess they broke up."

Rubbing her forehead, Brennan closed her eyes and placed her hand on the photo lying before her.

Angela, knowing when to retreat, left the room.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Calling in sick, Booth left his apartment shortly afterwards. He'd been away from his apartment for about forty minutes, when Brennan arrived. Knocking on his door several times, Brennan soon became frustrated. Finally reaching in her purse, she removed the emergency key Booth had given to her years ago and opened the door. Finding the apartment deserted, she walked down to the parking garage to check on his SUV.

Finding his parking space empty, Brennan walked back to her car and stood next to the driver's side door. Taking her phone out of her purse, Brennan called Booth.

Hearing his phone ring, Booth ignored it and continued to stare at the sparkling water in the Reflecting Pool. The sun had finally made an appearance and Booth had been staring at the sunlight reflecting off of the water for the last half hour. His mind a blank, Booth gave no thought to who might be calling. He wanted peace and answering the phone would shatter it. Reaching in to his jacket pocket, he turned his phone ringer off.

Oooooooooooooooooooo o

Walking along the edge of the Reflecting Pool, Brennan finally spied Booth sitting on a bench. He was hunched over and his hands were clasped together. Noticing the soulful look on his face, his eyes closed, Brennan hesitated to move closer. Finally seeing that wasn't really accomplishing anything, Brennan moved towards the bench, stopping when she reached it.

"Booth?"

Not looking up, Booth asked quietly, "How did you know where I was?"

Staring at his downturned head, she replied, "Angela traced your phone and told me the general area you were in. I've been looking for awhile."

Not responding, Booth opened his eyes and stared at the water. Brennan, feeling tired, sat down on the edge of the bench.

"Angela told me that Hannah has taken an overseas assignment."

Nodding his head, Booth unclasped his hands and leaned back against the bench. Staring at the trees across the pool, Booth responded, "Yeah, she did."

Uncertain where she was taking the conversation, Brennan commiserated, "I'm sorry, Booth. I'm sure you'll miss her."

Not responding, Booth looked up at the sky.

Rubbing the top of her left hand, Brennan persevered. "I didn't mean to hurt you Booth. . . "

Clearing his throat, Booth shook his head, "Never mind Bones. You hurt me, I hurt you, you hurt me, I hurt you, it's what we do."

Sighing, Brennan started to lean over and touch Booth's knee and thought better of the idea, "I don't want to do that anymore. I know you've heard of the popular definition of madness, keep doing the same thing over and over expecting a different outcome? . . . I want us to stop doing the same thing over and over again Booth. I want us to . . . I want to try for a different outcome."

Uncertain, Booth looked down and studied his partner's sad face, "I don't know what you mean, Bones. You're going to have to be clearer. I probably got an hour of sleep last night. I think I've slept three hours in the last two days so my brain is pudding."

Opening her mouth and then reconsidering it, Brennan reached out and touched Booth's knee, "I love you Booth. You told me that you love me. I want to . . . " Sighing, Brennan smiled, "I want to do something with that love you feel for me and I feel for you. I want to start seeing you in a more personal relationship. Now that Hannah is gone, I want to start the relationship you asked me to try several months ago outside the Hoover. I don't know if I can really give you the love you want; but, I am willing to try. For a long time, I've told myself that love doesn't really exist; but, lately I've discovered a truth about myself. I've come to realize that in the past when I denied to you that love was real, I believe I was merely erecting a wall between us that I could use to keep you at a safe distance. Everyone in my life that was supposed to love me has left me, Booth. No one has ever stayed with me. Their love had the power to harm me and it did. I didn't want to give you that power over me too."

Staring at his partner, Booth shook his head, "I promised you a long time ago, Bones. I will never leave you. I'm still here. I haven't gone anywhere."

Sadly, Brennan stared at the dappling light on the water, "Yes, you are. You are the only one who has done that Booth. My parents, my brother, lovers that I've had in the past. They'd all told me that they loved me and when things became complicated, instead of trying to find a way to keep me in their lives they just walked or ran away from me. They deserted me. You didn't do that. Lately, our lives have become very complicated and very sad and yet here you are. You're still my partner and my friend. I trust you Booth. You've proved to me that I can trust you when I could trust no one else. What I want to know is, can you trust me? Can you trust me to learn how to love you, to be patient with me as I try to adjust to the fact that you are what I really want in my life and what I really need? Can you wait while I learn to love you the way I think you need to be loved?"

Reaching out and clasping her hand in his hands, Booth asked, "You don't need to learn how to love me or anyone else Bones. You already have a big heart and you already know how to love. Just don't see it. If you need it, I can wait how ever long you need me to. I'm not going anywhere. You captured my heart a long time ago. I couldn't walk away from you even if I wanted to and believe me, I don't want to. I love you Bones and I'd do anything for you."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "What if I told you I don't want you to wait while I learn, that I want you now, Booth?"

Suddenly wrapping his arms around her, Booth leaned his head against her forehead, "Bones, I love you and yes, I want you. God I want you so much. If you're ready then I'm ready. If you want to take it slow, we can do that too. I'm not going to push you too fast ever again Bones. We do this at your speed."

Smiling, Brennan kissed Booth. His gray fog finally leaving him, Booth saw Brennan looking at him with love in her eyes. Smiling he returned the kiss.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok, I bet you were worried that I was going to give you a sad ending. Let me know what you thought of my short story.


End file.
